


Mass Effect: Flesh And Bones

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Super Nova [1]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Mass Effect 1, Minor Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Protective Siblings, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Siblings, War Hero (Mass Effect), kaidan is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Super Nova: Book One.Nova is a powerful biotic marine serving in The Systems Alliance. She's the best at what she does but when Nova is assigned to the SSV Normandy her life is turned upside down, her brother is her XO, and she finds her place at the side of a fellow biotic marine.





	1. Nova Shepard-Ryder

**Birth Name:**  Nova Shepard-Ryder

 **Used Name** : Nova Shepard

 **Nickname** : Sister (Orion) Little Star (Alec) The Other Shepard. The Pretty One. Biotic Shepard. Commander Biotic. Commando.

 **Rank** : Special Reconnaissance Ranger

 **Titles** : Special Reconnaissance Ranger Shepard. SRR Shepard.

 

**Biological Information:**

**Age**  (ME1): 23

 **YOB:**  2160

 **Born:**  Huerta Memorial Hospital, Citadel.

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Green

 

**Family:**

Hannah Shepard – Mother

Alec Ryder – Father

Orion Shepard – Older Maternal Half-brother (Father: Hackett)

Sara Ryder – Younger Paternal Half-sister

Scott Ryder – Younger Paternal Half-brother

**Class** : Adept

 

 **Pairing:** Kaidan Alenko 

**Bio(s):**

**Orion:**

**Spacer:** Like his younger sister Orion's childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in his parent's footsteps, he enlisted at the age of eighteen.

 **Sole Survivor:**  During his service, a mission he was on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, he had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. Orion survived while all those around him fell, and now he alone is left to tell the tale. Orion's unit was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack on Akuze

.....

**Nova:**

Nova was born on the Citadel, the product of a one night stand between Hanna Shepard and Alec Ryder. Hanna kept her father's identity a secret fro Nova and her Step-father, both believing to be biologically related to one another, along with Orion, Nova believes him to be her full brother.

 **Spacer:**  Like her older brother Nova's childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her mother's footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen.

 **War Hero:**  Early in her military career Nova found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. She risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned her medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. Nova almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium.

 

**Pre-ME 1:**

At 13 Nova showed signs of Biotic abilities, she was soon fitted with a L3 implant. When she turned 16 Nova joined The Jon Grissom Academy, becoming one of it's first students after opening in 2176, as part of the Ascension Project her implant was replaced with an L4 implant.

At 18 Rheas was recruited by Admiral Hackett to join the Alliance Navy, following in the footsteps of her older brother and her mother. She was quickly recommended for the N7 program. She shattered the records as she excelled through the program.

 

 **ME1:**  Nova is assigned to the SSV Normandy to serve under Commander Orion 'Ori' Shepard, her older brother.

 

**Adept:  
**

Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. While they lack advanced combat training, they are the best at defeating enemies without firing a shot. They are outfitted with a brain implant that can spawn a micro-singularity, damaging enemies and pulling them into the air.

**Abilities:**

**Master Martial Artist:**  Nova is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu.

 **Master Acrobat:**  Nova incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents.

 **Expert Marksman:**  Nova is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting.

 **Multilingualism:**  Nova is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages.

 **Gifted Intellect** : Nova's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly responds to changing tactical situations.

 **Master Tactician** : Nova is a master strategist. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation.

 **Pilot:**  Nova is a skilled pilot, capable of flying small ships with ease.

 

 **Biotics:** Biotics is the ability of some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart or create protective barriers.

 

**Used Weapons:**

Assault Rifle

Hand Pistol


	2. Series

**So this will be a series, starting in Mass Effect 1 and going through to Andromeda. (Kaidan's story does diverge significantly from the original trilogy to set up for Nova going to Andromeda after the events of Mass Effect 2 and the beginning of 3)**

**Mass Effect: Flesh and Bones (Book One) *Current*  
**

**Mass Effect: Sweet Regret (Book Two)**

**Mass Effect: Kingdom Fall (Book Two and a half)**

 

**Mass Effect: Destiny Ascension (Book Three)**


	3. Prologue

Nova has always known space, she grew up watching the vids that glorified space travel, jumping from cruiser to cruiser with her military mother, and the stories from her military father. How could she do anything but join the Alliance as soon as she was old enough? And she did, the day after her 18th birthday, suffering through a hangover, she walked into a recruitment office and signed herself up. Following in her mother's, father's and brothers footsteps. It's why she loves moments like this. When she leans on the railing of the docking bay of the Citadel. Her civvies consisting of her N7 hoodie zipped up just under her breasts, a black tank top underneath, her Alliance dog tags hang around her neck, resting next to a small pale blue, almost white star tattoo on her collar bone. Her boots hang loosely on her feet, accompanied with a pair of dark, ripped skinny jeans.

It's always quiet out here on the docking arms. The noise of the Citadel far away. It's peaceful and calm. And she can look at ships. She likes big ships and she cannot lie. Though the one in front of her isn't as big as some of the frigates she's seen in her career it is still an impressive vessel. Sleek, slim, shiny and brand new.

“I bet it has that new ship smell too” she comments to herself, a voice chuckles behind her.

“If you want to take a whiff, I'm sure no one would mind” it comments, she looks back over her shoulder as her older brother approaches her. Orion is tall, strong and shows it, his face soft, for her, but stern for the rest of the world, he's....been through a lot, and it shows. From the scars on his skin to the ones in his soul.

“Orion...” she breathes softly. “Sorry” she straightens up and salutes. “Commander” he rolls his eyes fondly as he moves towards her.

“What are you still doing on the Citadel?” he asks her. “Thought you would have received your posting by now” He comments leaning at her side. She graduated last month from the N7 program and most get their posting within the first couple of weeks. She hums a little and nudges his arm with her own, he smiles and does the same.

“I have” she answers, he looks to her and smiles proudly.

“That's great” he turns thoughtful. “What about mom?” he asks. “Did she send anything? A message?”

“Hmm, I got a 'care' package, the same one you did when you graduated” she answers frowning at him. “Why?”

“I don't know” he admits. “Thought you were mad at her?”

“Why would I be mad at her?”

“Because she didn't come to your N7 graduation?” he asks her back, she snorts and shakes her head.

“No, I get it, you know I do” he nods a little. “And you didn't come either” she reminds him. “I didn't expect anyone to come, I know you're busy, and there's no guarantee for the time to step away from duties for something like that”

“The Admiral was there” he points out, she smirks.

“Yeah, because he had to be” she counters teasingly. “He was the one handing out the grade” Orion shrugs a little.

“Just because we couldn't be there” he turns to her. “Doesn't mean we're not damn proud of you” he smiles. “My baby sister” he teases. “Smashing records left, right and center....” she looks down a little and presses her head to his arm. “At first” he starts leaning on the railing. “When I heard the rumors that my records at the Villa were being broken, I was so mad: 'how dare someone break the records I broke all those years ago?'” he teases and smirks. “But when I heard it was you, you know, all those years of hair pulling finally toughened you up” she chuckles a little.

“That's exactly what it was, Ori” she agrees amused. “I owe all my success and prowess to you” he looks down at her flashing a toothy grin at her. Captain Anderson approaches the two of them, a small subtle smile on his lips watching the two siblings together. It's rare but special when it happens. The bond that they share, growing up on space ships, running around together, exploring, it built up a bond that's unshakable. Even now. Anderson is an older man, stern appearance, strong shoulders, military built, but both Shepard siblings known him, they know how supportive and caring he actually is, how hard he pushes them so that they could become the best that they can be, he's part of why they are both as accomplished as they are.

“Commander” Anderson greets, Orion leans up and nods to his Captain.

“Captain” he greets back. Anderson then turns to Nova at Orion's side.

“Ranger” Anderson offers Nova who salutes back.

“Captain Anderson” he softens once the formalities are over, they all do,

“Are you all set?” He asks her, she hums and nods.

“About as ready as I can be....looking forward to getting my hands dirty”

“And I look forward to seeing what you can do first hand” Anderson counters with a smile.

“Huh, what is happening?” Orion asks, Anderson raises an eyebrow.

“You didn't tell him?” he asks, Nova hums and shakes her head.

“And miss that look on his face?” she teases. “Please” she coos warmly.

“Nova has been assigned to join us on the Normandy” Orion swivels his head around to his sister who smirks at him. "She is now our Special Recon Ranger....”

“Really?” Orion asks her, she nods.

“You're okay with this?” she counters, he nods quickly sure. He's been wanting to work alongside his sister since the moment she joined. Then every time he heard of her powering her way through the ranks, when he heard of her part in the Skyllian Blitz, her skills at the Villa, he wanted to see her first hand. He really can't wait.

“Yeah” he answers warmly. “Are you kidding? Of course, I'm okay with this.....everything I've heard, you're a damn impressive soldier, Nova” Anderson nods in agreement. “It would be an honor to fight alongside you” she smiles, her eyes misting slightly with the emotion in his voice. They share a look. It's more than just fighting together. It's spending time together. With Nova's training, Orion's posts, they've barely seen each other since Orion was 18, she was only 12 years old, that's 11 years now. That's a long time to barely see your family. But that's the Alliance life. Orion touches her arm and smiles. “You'll get to take that whiff after all” he teases, she smiles and nods.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter One

Anderson and Orion walk Nova through the Normandy, it is just as impressive and shiny and new inside as it is outside, a mix of human and turian design and set up. It's a beautiful ship. She tucks her hands into her hoodie jacket as they stop outside of a locked door. Anderson motions to it.

“And this is the recon office” Anderson offers. “Your office” Orion raises an eyebrow.

“Wait, she gets her own office?” He asks, Anderson nods and opens the doors to the room. It's set up with everything she needs, desk with multiple computer screens, tech supplies, an explosives bench, controls for the ship's scanners, a weapon's bench, an armor bench.

“Most ships would have a small recon team which would share this space” Anderson explains. “Five or six men, but the Normandy is a prototype, and as such, we've only been granted one. Of course, when I heard that, I made sure that our one, is the best” he looks to Nova who looks around the space. “Special Reconnaissance Ranger Shepard is specialized in this area....skills beyond most other rangers, first to hold the title, and hopefully not the last” Orion nods and looks to Nova.

“So this is a new rank” he starts, she hums in agreement. “What exactly are we looking at?” she turns to him. “What does it mean?”

“I'm the best at gathering intel” she explains crossing her arms over her chest. “On the ground, I employ the use of stealth and speed to infiltrate...”

“So you're a spy?” Orion asks interrupting her, she shrugs.

“Basic, but sure” she answers. “It's more than that though, it's not just about the enemy, it can be the meteorologic, hydrographic, or geographic characteristics of a particular area. I can navigate a unit during combat, set up and manage listening and observation equipment, collect data, and scan and mine for resources and anomalies” she turns slightly and smirks. “I can also blow almost anything up” she adds motioning to the explosive bench. “With pretty much anything” Orion raises an eyebrow.

“Her final exam involved the use of an exploding plant pot” Anderson offers. “It was spectacular to watch”

“There's a vid?” Orion asks.

“I'll forward it to you personal extranet account” Nova answers.

“Alright, so this office is well deserved by the sounds of it” Orion teases a little, Nova nods.

“Your shift starts in 30” Anderson offers, Nova nods.

“I'll get changed and get started” she counters, Anderson nods to her and then to Orion before leaving them alone. Nova lets out a breath and looks around. Orion raises an eyebrow at her.

“Everything okay?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah, just....” she pauses a little and then smiles. “This is actually happening” she whispers.

“Yeah” he agrees teasingly. “Yeah, it is” he pokes her nose. “Special Reconnaissance Ranger” they share a look. “I've got to changed too then hit the bridge, you going to be okay?” she nods.

“I just need to get settled, I'll be fine” she assures him. “You know it takes me a while to adjust to a new ship” he nods and kisses the top of her head before leaving her alone in her new office. She sets her duffel on the bed and unzips her hoodie.

…...........

Nova grabs the datapad from the table she stands at, her alliance uniform in place, the only thing separating her from the rest of the crew is the N7 logo on her chest and the two white vertical curving stripes over her right shoulder. She appears almost completely different, she stands up taller, her shoulders set, her eyes hardened and professional. This is Special Reconnaissance Ranger Shepard and not Nova. She swipes at the screen opening the report notification flashing. Behind her, Anderson approaches.

“We're about to leave,” Anderson tells her. “Everything set?” he asks, Nova nods and sets the datapad down.

“Everything is in order” she answers. “If not, then I can improvise” he nods, he knows this, it's part of her job, trained to be able to make use of anything if she ever needs to, hence the exploding plant pot. A young soldier hurries through the bridge adjusting his uniform, Anderson checks his watch and raises an eyebrow.

“Almost, Jenkins” Anderson scolds following the young man with his eyes.

“Sorry, Captain” Jenkins offers ducking his head and blushing before fleeing and heading to his post. Nova leans back against the table behind her.

“Bless” she comments, Anderson looks to her. “You run a tight ship, huh?” she asks, he nods and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don't you forget it” he teases, but both know that in Anderson's eyes neither Shepard can do wrong, there are close as he's gotten to his children, having grown up alongside Hannah and then watched her raise her children. They're close. Always have been. And now he gets to say that he knows Orion and Nova Shepard are the best the Alliance has to offer. “Did you receive your checklist?” he asks motioning to the datapad.

“Yeah, it just came in, that's my first stop” she motions behind her towards her office. “Make sure the packs are ready” he nods. “Anything I should know?” she asks him.

“If there is I will let you know” he answers, she needs to be on board with everything, so she can prepare accordingly, it's up to her to make sure all the equipment that they carry is appropriate and needed, otherwise they are carrying dead weight. “I'll let you get to it” he offers, she nods and salutes before picking up the datapad and walking away.

…...........

Kaidan likes to think that he's a good man, and he is. He is. He's not a creep. He's really not. But he found himself on that line watching Nova with Anderson. She's beautiful. The short red hair that frames her face, the basic and natural make-up, the piercing and bright green eyes that shine with interest and pride. He shouldn't have been staring but part of him couldn't control himself, his eyes drifting back to her even when he should have been reading his own reports. She wasn't part of the crew when they docked on the Citadel which means that she is their newest member, Nova Shepard. Which apparently he may have said her name out loud because Orion next to him perks up.

“You don't remember?” Orion asks absent-mindedly watching his sister walk away.

“We've met before?” Kaidan asks Orion who turns to him.

“Yeah, she's my sister” He points out, Kaidan's eyes widen with recognition and remembrance. He and Orion had gone through Alliance training together. Bonded. Friends. “I don't think you officially met but you have seen her before....”

“Yeah” Kaidan agrees. He remembers now. Though Nova was 15 at the time, black hair, black make-up covered eyes, weird star system contact lenses, she was going through a phase Orion had explained. No wonder Kaidan didn't recognize her first off. It's like they are two different individuals. The Nova here, on the Normandy, is all grown up and all woman, a professional military woman. “Wow” he breaths, Orion snorts.

“Yeah, she was a little terror back then” He admits leaning on the table with a smile thinking about that version of his sister.

 


	5. Chapter Two

 

Music plays on a small device in the comfort part of her office, echoes through to where Nova works at her explosives worktable, a line of unfinished explosive devices line the corner and Nova uses a small, precise blow torch to work on a small device balanced on a stand. The door to the office slides open followed by footsteps before it closes again.

“Give me a second” she offers her guest as she works carefully with the blowtorch. Kaidan shifts on his feet as he waits for her, letting his eyes scan over the room, somehow it appears tidy whilst still seemingly messy. Tabletops covered in work, datapads, and equipment. She switches off the torch and leans back before turning to Kaidan, she raises an eyebrow.

“How do you work with explosives and a blow torch and not blow yourself up?” he asks.

“Very carefully” she answers amused setting the tool down and standing. “What can I do for you, Lieutenant Alenko?” she asks.

“You know who I am” he points out, she hums.

“It's my job to know” she admits. “So I can prepare the necessary supplies” she motions to the lockers on the far side of the room by the door. Kaidan glances to them, sees one with his own name on as well as Jenkins' and Orion's.

“May I?” he asks, she hums her affirmative and he moves to his locker. The packs are designed to sit on at the base of the back, clipping onto the field armor allowing for easy access, if need be. He pulls a small pouch from the pack and raises an eyebrow as he looks inside. It's a set of small cubes made of...something, he's not sure, he's never seen anything like this before. Taking one from the pouch he weighs it in his hand, it's cold to the touch, soothing against his skin.

“They're Hanar cold-cube compresses” she informs him. He frowns at her. “For the headaches” she offers offhandedly. He stares at her. Unsure how to take that, he knows that it's in his files but he wasn't aware it was common knowledge.

“I wasn't aware that...” he starts as heat rises to checks with his embarrassment.

“I read that you were an L2 in your file” she explains, interrupting him. “I know the side effects that come with it” she offers and holds up her hand before letting her biotics flare. “I looked into the implants before my L3” she adds. “So I know” they share a look, he softens slightly understanding that his privacy hadn't been breached to learn that, and that he's not the only one who suffers through the implant.

“And these work?” he asks looking down at the pouch in his hand as he sets the stone back into it.

“I find they do, but my headaches tend to be from dealing with dumbasses all day” she answers moving to him, Kaiden smirks a little. “There are other remedies if they don't” she offers crossing her arms over her chest. “I've worked with a few other L2's and find that it's more on an individual bases rather than a group thing” he nods a little.

“And Dr. Chakwas is aware of these?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yes,” she answers. “She signed off on them” he hums a little going through the rest of his pack, it's pretty simple stuff, generalized kit, a 'just in case' kit, he knows hers will be more heavy duty, it's her job to be prepared for every and any eventuality. He sets the pack back into the locker and closes it as Nova returns to her desk. “Now you've come and seen the new girl” she teases taking her seat. He clears his throat and looks away.

“That's not what I was doing” he admits, she hums and looks to him. “I was passing...” he lifts his eyes to hers. “You were alone”

“I was working” she corrects as she picks up her tool again. She glances to him. “Is that everything, Lt?” she asks him, he nods.

“I'll....go” he backs up and out of the room, the door closing with a whoosh behind him. He shakes his head. Why had he gone in there? Yes, he had been passing, but he knew she would have been working, he still went in anyway. He's not even 100% sure he thought about it, he was stood outside one moment and inside the next.

…...........

Nova heads towards the elevator to take her down to the cargo bay. She's all dressed up in her field armor and the team packs. Her armor is dark, breathable and moves as she does, built for stealth and speed. She sidesteps a soldier who apologizes as she passes him and steps into the elevator. She adjusts the packs in her arms and leans back against the wall as the shutter drops and it starts to lower. She'll get to the cargo bay first, it's just something she does.

….............

Nova sets the packs in her hands by her feet so she can attach her own to the back of her armor. Her guns and the rest of the teams' guns are laid out on the bench in front of her. She'll thank the armorer when they come back, he seems to have read up on her specifications to know just models she likes. She'll also have to send a ping to the last armorer who seems to have passed on the data too. She reaches for the hair tie on her wrist and then pauses. She doesn't need it anymore. Her hair just on the too short side to pull up into a ponytail but she does miss it, having long hair. This is the first time she's gone natural in years, hence why it's so short, she'd cut it and kept it short when the color had started fading and her natural red started coming back. Now it's finally all red and she's finding that she rather likes it. Maybe she's grown out of dying it. Maybe she's too serious for hair dye now. She touches her chest and pulls a surprised face, she did not see that coming.

“What's wrong?” Orion asks behind her, she turns to him and shakes her head just as Jenkins and Kaidan join them.

“Nothing” she answers. “I was just...pondering my maturity” she admits a little reaching for her pistol from the bench in front of her before attaching it to the holster on her thigh before grabbing her rifle. Orion grabs his pack fro the floor and moves to her side.

“Hmm” Orion offers and shrugs. “Are you ready?” Orion asks her as he attaches his pack, she nods setting her rifle into place. Kaidan snaps the armor around his forearm into place.

“Yeah, I checked all the packs twice” Nova answers, Orion turns to her.

“No” Orion stops her. “I meant you” he offers softer, she lifts her eyes to his.

“Yes, I'm ready” she assures him, he nods and takes a breath readying himself, he turns to Anderson and Nihlus, the turian spectre as they join the small group. Nova's not really worked with turian's before, she has nothing against them, she has nothing against any of the species, she actually finds them fascinating, she's always loved the whole alien species thing, so many more cultures, languages, and military applications not to mention all the different ship designs, turians have some of the best.

“Ranger” Anderson hands Nova a datapad. “Perimeters have changed” she nods and looks down at the datapad as she watches what Orion, Anderson, and Nihlus had watched only moments before. The video shows Alliance Soldiers on the ground. Huge explosions and debris fly everywhere. Beside Nova Kaidan and Jenkins moves in closer to her to watch, they haven't seen it either. Gunfire whistles on the screen. An Alliance soldier holds the camera towards himself.

“ _We are under attack. Heavy casualties taken. We’re not the only ones who know of the beacon. I repeat, unknown enemy has come for the beacon. They came out of nowhere, and now....”_ The Alliance soldier is shot followed by a loud mechanical groan. The camera falls and shows other alliance soldiers. They stop firing and stare into the distance. An explosion turns the camera. A gigantic starship rises into the clouds, amidst a lightning storm. The camera goes static and the video ends. Kaidan glances to Nova who's face is thoughtful and stern.

“Any other data?” she asks looking to Anderson.

“None” he answers. She purses her lips and looks back down at the datapad. “Your team is the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site” Anderson tells them as Nova helps Jenkin's with his pack.

“What about survivors, Captain?” Kaidan asks adjusting his pistol slightly.

“Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority” Anderson orders of them, Nihlus hikes his rifle to his back.

“Approaching drop point one” Joker's voice states over the comms. The pilot one of, if not the best in the Alliance, his voice offers an ease that most pilots lack.

“Nihlus, you coming with us?” Jenkins asks, trying and failing to hide his excitement at working with a Council Spectre.

“I'll drop at this site” He answers. “And I'll take the Ranger with me” Nihlus offers looking to Nova who turns to him and then to Anderson who nods, she turns to Nihlus.

“Whatever you need, Spectre” she comments, he nods slightly and shares a look with Anderson.

“Be careful” Orion whispers to Nova, they share a look.

“Only if you are” she counters, he nods and pats her shoulder softly as she moves to join Nihlus.

“Let's move,” Nihlus tells Nova who falls him off the jet, Orion's worried eyes following behind her.

 


	6. Chapter Three

Orion, Jenkins, and Kaidan make their way towards Eden Prime. Guns ready against their shoulders. It's quiet. Despite the message they received, it's quiet. Silent even. Orion and Kaidan share a look.

“Let's get to the dig site” Orion states pulling his rifle from his pack, Kaidan and Jenkins do the same stood behind him. Orion pauses as his comms crackles, he turns away slightly to listen.

“Commander” Nihlus starts. “The Ranger is heading back towards you, she'll meet you at the dig site”

“Everything okay?” Orion asks.

“Yes, it'll just be quicker this way” Nihlus answers. “I'm going on ahead...” he then cuts the comms and Orion rolls his eyes a little.

“Ranger” he states into the comms.

“Commander” she responds.

“Anything I should know?” he asks her, she seems to consider this question and then sighs.

“It's quiet” she answers and he can hear her moving. “Too quiet for a colony” she adds. “There's no one here, Orion” Orion frowns a little and shares a look with Kaidan and Jenkins. “No one hiding, no bodies....” Orion sighs a little.

“Right, we'll meet you at the dig site....just keep your eyes open”

“It's what I am paid for” she counters with a smirk. Orion motions for Kaidan and Jenkins to go on ahead. They round a corner and slow slightly. There are holes dug everywhere.

“Someone’s been busy” Kaidan comments, followed by the roar of gunfire close by. The three men stand ready as Ashley Williams runs over a ridge and towards them. Behind her, two flying geth drones and a geth soldier. They shoot at the team. Orion and Kaidan take cover, Jenkins isn't as lucky, and is shot....and killed. Ashley dives behind a rock, pinned down. Kaidan and Orion share a look, they both nod and move. Kaidan draws fire away while Orion shoots down the geth drones. Ashley kills the geth trooper. Orion lowers his gun, scanning over, checking for enemies. But they got them all. Orion moves to the ridge that Ashley came over. She and Kaidan approach him.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, of the 212. Where did you come from? I saw a ship” Ashley tells them.

“That ship is the Normandy, and we’re not going back until we recover that beacon” Orion answers her.

“The beacon? There’s no way you’re getting close to that” Ashley argues. Orion clenches his fist thinking of Nova out there, and on her own, with geth running about.

“We have to” Kaidan argues, looking to Orion, notices his shift in emotions. Kaidan knows Orion is thinking about Nova.

“You’ll have to get by the geth” Ashley tells them. “They came from nowhere, blocked our signals, and....” Orion clears the ridge. Dragon’s teeth, spiked metal structures, ten feet tall, rise from the ground. Husks, half-human half-machine bodies, lay pierced through them. There are dozens of them. “Dragon’s teeth” Ashley finishes.

“I thought those were just a fairytale. Or, nightmare” Kaidan admits. The spikes lower and the husks begin to slide off, the three of them ready their weapons. The husks charge Orion. He fires at the nearest husk. It falls. “Are they... human?” Kaidan asks as they continue to fire at the approaching husks.

“They used to be” Orion counters.

“They used to be my team” Ashley admits, the two men glance to her and then back to the husks. “My friends” Ashley whispers.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t do anything now,” Orion tells her sadly. There are too many husks for only the three of them. “We have to get out of here. On me” The team sprints through the husks. One grabs Kaidan. Orion wrestles it off, but two more grab him. Ashley shoots them off. Running and shooting they make it free of the husks. The three of them look up hearing the pop of biotics. “Nova” Orion states worried. A geth trooper flies through the sky wrapping in biotics before it is ripped apart. Ashley nods impressed as Nova appears on the hill, she looks down at her brother who smiles and shakes his head. Worrying over nothing. His sister is a damn badass. Kaidan smiles warmly watching her.

“Let's move,” Nova tells them through the comms. “Dig site is down here” she nods behind her. Kaidan, Ashley, and Orion hurry after her.

….........

Orion moves to Nova as soon as he sees her, she gives him a smile but notes his worried look, she rolls her eyes slightly.

“Oh...I'm fine, stop fussing” she assures him. He looks over her, checking for injury. But she really is fine. “Where's Jenkins?” She asks Orion who shakes his head at her, she sighs a little and then nods. They don't have time to dwell on it. “Who's this?” she asks motioning to Ashley.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, of the 212” Ashley introduces.

“Special Reconnaissance Ranger Nova Shepard” Nova offers back. “At least someone survived this shit show” she sets her assault rifle against her hip. “But we have a bigger problem than survivors” she comments.

“Meaning?” Orion asks.

“The beacon isn't here” she answers moving to where the beacon is supposed to be. The dig site is empty.

“Then...where is it?” Orion asks following her.

“I found a datapad” she answers. “It looks like it was taken to the spaceport” Orion groans and throws his head back.

“We were told it would be here” he argues.

“Do you want me to tell them that?” she asks. “Oh wait. They're all dead” he shoots her a look.

“Which way to the spaceport?” he asks her, she motions with her rifle up the embankment. “Then let's go” he offers looking back at Ashley and Kaidan, they both nod back.

 

 


	7. Chapter Four

The prothean beacon sits on a platform overlooking Eden Prime. Storage containers and crates are littered across the platform. are everywhere. Nihlus, stands around the corner, back against the wall. Saren, another turian spectre, studies the beacon, his back turned to Nihlus. Nihlus scans the area. The coast is clear. Nihlus charges forward, weapon aimed and steady. Nihlus nears Saren. He slows to a walk and lowers his weapon.

“Saren?” Nihlus asks.

“Nihlus” Saren greets back and then turns. Nihlus drops his weapon on a nearby storage crate.

“This isn’t your mission, Saren”

“The council thought you could use some help on this one. Having another spectre around can’t hurt” Nihlus is satisfied with Saren’s answer. He walks past Saren and looks out beyond the platform. A small ship is heading toward them.

“I wasn’t expecting to find the geth here. The council won’t be pleased” Nihlus squints. He can’t make out who is coming.

“Don’t worry” Saren takes out his pistol and aims it at Nihlus’s back. “I’ve got it under control”

….....................

Nova walks beside Kaidan as they follow Ashely and Orion in front of them. They head towards through the deserted spaceport. No sign of the beacon. No sign of anyone. There are a few Dragon’s teeth with no husks on them. Silence around them.

“It’s as if everyone just..” Kaidan pauses looking for the right word here. He lets out a breath. “Disappeared”

“First we find the beacon, then we look for survivors” Orion scolds a little looking back over his shoulder at Kaidan who nods.

“Nobody could have survived this” Ashley comments. There’s a loud gunshot in the distance.

“Quickly!” Orion tells them before they are moving with more purpose now. The breach the other side of the spaceport in time to see Saren hopping on board the ship Nihlus spotted. Geth troopers fire from onboard. Orion spots Nihlus’s limp body, his heart drops slightly, knowing that if Nihlus hadn't sent Nova back she could be laying next to him. He looks to his sister who's eyes flicker to meet his. She knows it too.

“Alenko, get me a visual. Williams, Shepard, protect the beacon” Kaidan runs right while using binoculars to get a visual. Ashley and Nova take cover in front of the beacon, weapons ready. Orion slowly advances forward as the ship takes off. The geth troopers keep firing, but not at the team. Orion notices they’re aiming for the beacon. “Don’t let them destroy the beacon!” Orion pushes closer. Kaidan provides cover fire. Ashley and Nova are pinned down by fire. A couple of stray shots hit the beacon as the ship takes off. Orion gets on his radio. “Commander Shepard to Anderson. Beacon secure. Nihlus didn’t make it” The beacon sparks. A loud rumble resonates from within. The beacon flashes. Nova is pulled toward it. she scrambles for purchase against the ground. Orion's eyes widen. “Nova” he drops his radio as he rushes towards her. Anderson, muffled, calls out to Orion. Orion pushes Nova out of the way, she rolls across the ground with a cry of pain.

“Commander!” Kaidan warns but it's too late, Orion is pulled to the front of the beacon.

“Stay... back...” Orion manages to tell them, Kaidan helps Nova to her feet, the three of them left helpless as they watch as Orion is pulled into the air. He is not suspended there long and soon is thrown back to the ground. The beacon bursts apart. Debris from the beacon is everywhere. Nihlus’s and Shepard’s body lay within feet of each other in front of the beacon. Nova breaks free of Kaidan's grasp on her and slides to her knees beside Orion. Ashley gives Orion CPR. Kaidan grabs the radio.

“Commander Shepard is down. Need an evac stat” Kaidan states.

“What the hell happened down there?” Anderson responds.

“I don’t know, Captain” Kaidan admits looking to Nova who glances back to him, they share a look. “I don’t know.”

…............

Kaidan watches Nova a moment in the medbay, the way she's hunched over clutching to Orion's hand. He knows she's worried about him. He's worried about him and he knows how close the siblings are now, could see it in the way they worked together. He's never seen anyone move like that. Subconscious and purposefully at the same time. He's never seen anyone move like her. He takes a breath and steps closer to her.

“Nova” Kaidan states behind her, she sniffles and wipes her hands over her face to remove any evidence of her tears. She's an Alliance Marine, she will not cry in front of her comrades.

“Yeah” she whispers not lifting her eyes from her brother.

“I'm taking a small team back down to Eden Prime,” he tells her. “To bring Jenkins and Nihlus home” she glances to him slightly. “Do you want to join us?” he asks her, she looks back to Orion, still unconscious, still motionless.

“He's going to be asleep a while, Ranger” Dr. Chakwas assures her from her desk. Nova stares at her brother, mentally willing him to just wake up. Just wake up and tell her everything will be alright, that he's alright. “It might do you some good to take your mind off of.....” she draws off seeing Nova getting upset again. “He'll be here when you get back” Nova lets out a breath before standing and nodding.

“Okay,” she whispers and moves to join Kaidan. "Let's go bring them home," she tells him, they share a look and he nods. Knowing that she needs a distraction from Orion's condition. 

 


End file.
